Birthday
by Confidential Brunette
Summary: One day before and on the day of his birthday, Mike has theories about Harvey and Donna hooking up. Mike/Rachel and Harvey/Donna
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Yeah, I'm new to this fandom. I discovered Suits a month back and I just have one thing to say, Harvey Specter is awesome. I've been fangirling ever since and I'm a Harvey/Donna and Mike/Rachel shipper! And I LOVE the banter between Mike and Harvey.

Anyhow, this story will have two parts which will be uploaded in time.

Read on!

* * *

"Hey Donna, bye Donna," Mike Ross exclaimed, a bit too cheerfully for the legal executive secretary's liking, as he breezed past her desk and opened the glass door, where his boss, Harvey Specter was on phone with a client.

"Yes, Mr. Damond, alternate dispute resolution is possible," he spoke into his Bluetooth and looked at Mike irritated, "What?" he mouthed before continuing his conversation with his client again.

Mike looked at him sheepishly, nodding his head, indicating that Harvey finish the call first, with further earned him an eye-roll from his boss.

Finishing the call a minute later, he tossed his BlackBerry on his couch, informing Donna to fix an appointment with the said client tomorrow.

Finally turning his attention to his associate, he let out an irritated breath, "Shouldn't you already be in that God-forsaken place that you call your apartment by now?" he asked, glancing at the clock with read eleven-fifteen.

"Yeah about that," Mike started, "That apartment is not so bad once you actually-"

"Did you want to ask me something besides giving me a realtor's speech?" Harvey asked dryly, settling behind his desk to power down his laptop for the day.

"I need a ride home," Mike blurted out, putting on his best puppy-dog eyes look.

Donna chose to enter the room in the exact moment, "Sorry Mike, Harvey's dropping me home today."

"I don't do charity work around the office," Harvey said at the same time.

Mike looked at the two of them, who were looking at anything but each other, "Right," he said, drawing out the word, in a poor attempt to hid his curiosity.

"My car's at the mechanic's," Donna explained, stacking a few files on Harvey's desk properly.

"Except for Donna," Harvey continued, his previous sentence.

"Seriously?" Mike asked, looking at them almost smirking, "Just because I am pathetic at lying, doesn't mean that I cannot detect a lie."

"If I give you ride, will you promise to not speak the entire journey?" Harvey asked tiredly, he was losing this round to his associate and he didn't like it one bit. Mike opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, nodding his head in agreement.

Once Donna was at her desk, calling Ray, Mike rounded on his boss, "Okay, what is going on? You and Donna have been acting suspicious all day. And it's kina freaky," he added in afterthought.

"Don't be ridiculous," Harvey snapped as he closed his brief-case shut, "Your over-active imagination is acting up again."

Mike had no answer for that and Harvey grinned internally in satisfaction. Score.

"Ray'll be downstairs in five minutes," Donna mentioned as the two lawyers came out of the office, "And he said that you'll have to pay extra because he's dropping Mike home and said home is in a shady neighborhood and it'll cost more if there is even a tiny scratch to the car," she told Harvey, a scowl forming on his face.

"Couldn't you take cab or something? Where is that cheap bike of yours anyway?" he asked Mike as they three of them walked towards the elevator in the now dimly lit and deserted hallway.

"Okay, one, no one takes a cab to my place especially at this time of the night and two, my bike's at the repair shop," he said, glancing at Donna, who was innocently re-applying her lipstick, "And before you ask why Rachel couldn't drop me home, I had to finish the Richardson briefs for you and she left early for some family reunion-thingy," he paused to take a breath, ignoring Harvey's eye-roll at his vocabulary, turning his attention to Donna, "Why are you re-applying your lipstick, when you're going home anyway?"

She paused, taking her own time to close it and place it in her bag, "Maybe," she drawled, "I have a date."

Mike didn't buy her lie, "At," he paused, checking his watch, "Eleven-thirty in the night?"

Donna sniffed, "Well, maybe, I'm a legal secretary by day and stripper by night."

Harvey choked on the water that he was drinking and Mike looked at her with wide eyes, "Are you?" he asked, all three of them waiting for the elevator.

"Your thinking about it aren't you?" Donna asked, looking at the associate suspiciously.

Mike shook his head, as if trying to clear his thoughts, "What?"

"Stop trying to imagine me as a stripper Mike," Donna said bluntly, rolling her eyes at Harvey who had just recovered, take another sip of water, only to start coughing again.

"You started it," he protested.

"I most certainly did not," she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she stepped into the elevator, waiting for the two men to enter.

* * *

Mike waved at Ray sheepishly, as he slid into the seat of the town car, glancing expectantly at Donna who sat between him and Harvey.

"I refuse to answer whatever questions you ask on the grounds that I don't want to," she said airily as he opened his mouth to speak, Harvey chuckling next to her, a look of amusement on his face.

Mike scowled, crossing his arms and turning his body away from the two of them, sulking as he looked out the tinted windows.

Exactly twenty-five minutes later, Mike realized that they had passed Donna's place five minutes ago, "I thought we were dropping you off," he asked, confusion evident on his face.

Harvey placed his hand on Donna's thigh, patting her once, a move that did not go unnoticed by mike, who pretended not to notice.

"She moved to my building," Harvey lied smoothly, "She's three floors below me," he said.

"Really?" Mike asked, pretending to play along, "When did this happen?"

"Four to five months back."

What both Donna and Harvey didn't know was that when Mike had shown up at Harvey's penthouse at seven-thirty in the morning exactly three months ago, he had memorized all the names of the people residing in the building, which had been displayed in a plaque on the wall, along with their profession. And Donna's name had nowhere been there.

Fifteen minutes later, both Harvey and Donna wished him and Ray goodnight as they both out of the car, "And Mike, I want the Howard file on my desk tomorrow, eight am on the dot," Harvey said, rolling his eyes at the mock salute that his associate him. Closing the door firmly shut, he watched them climb the steps of the building as the car pulled away, his eyes opening in astonishment as he saw Harvey put his arm around Donna's waist.

* * *

"I think Harvey and Donna are sleeping together," Mike exclaimed, once the door of Rachel's office was firmly shut. It was seven in the morning and the corridor was deserted just like last night, except for the bright morning light.

"Good morning Mike," Rachel replied, glancing up at him in amusement, as she powered on her laptop for the day, "And what made you say that?"

She stood up and whatever had been on Mike's mind went blank. Rachel was wearing a tight black and white stripped sleeveless dress with black gladiator heels, smoky make-up completing the look.

She walked around her desk and perched herself on it, "Happy birthday by the way," she said, smirking as she saw him ogling at her.

"So, can I give you your birthday kiss or what?"

"Happy birthday to me indeed," Mike muttered as he stepped between her thighs, her dress dangerously hiked. He closed the distance between them with his lips, both groaning at the contact, the chance that someone could see them, adding a new level of anticipation.

Her hands roamed beneath the suit jacket of his, her nails scraping his back through his shirt, as they moved up to the nape of his neck. He tore his mouth away from hers and they looked at each other for a moment, both breathing heavily, where they actually were slowly becoming a reality; the faint voices of people entering into the office easily heard.

"We should stop and continue this later," Rachel whispered as she stood up, her feet slightly wobbly, grateful for Mike hand secure around her waist to steady her.

"Mike?" she asked, waving her hand in front of his face when he didn't answer her, "You okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine. It's just that…"

She looked at him, head slightly tilted sideways, "What?"

"Beautiful. You look beautiful."

She blushed and began unconsciously fixing her hair or dress, a habit, she had picked up from her mother. He lifted her face towards him, and placed a slow, sweet kiss on her lips, his hands around her waist and her hands around his neck.

They broke apart and rested their foreheads against each others, "I need to use the ladies room," she whispered, indicating her mussed up hair and complete lack of lipstick, "Here, use this," she said, giving him a tissue to wipe his mouth which were now a prominent faint pink colour.

Giving him one last look, she walked out of her office, making her way towards the ladies room.

* * *

"Hey Donna," she greeted, noticing the red-head washing her hands, "So Mike was spouting one of his crazy theories where you and Harvey had hooked up and…Oh God," she stopped, noticing the tissue being ripped in her friend's hand, who currently looking at anything but her, "Tell me you didn't?"

"Okay, first of all, what I say does not leave this room," Donna whispered fiercely, "Or else-"

"Yeah, yeah," the paralegal waved her hand, completely used to the threats, "Get to the juicy parts. When did this happen? How did this happen? And-"

"Whoa, slow down," Donna exclaimed, "I'll tell you the rest at lunch."

"But," Rachel protested, "You haven't told me anything!"

"I've already confirmed that Harvey and I are together, didn't I?" she said, as she swept past her friend, a smug look on her face.

* * *

"You're coming to my birthday party aren't you?" Mike asked, as he placed the files on Harvey's desk, "It's gonna so awesome, with the chocolate-fudge cake from this bakery Rachel swore was the best…" he trailed off, his eyes glazed over.

"Yes," Harvey replied, albeit reluctantly, "Me, Donna and Louis are coming," he grimaced when saying his colleague's name.

"Hey! I forgot to invite Harold!" Mike exclaimed as he dug into his pocket to search for his iPhone. Harvey shook his head at his young protégé, almost seeming to be an eight year old boy than the actual twenty-eight that he was today.

"Hey Mike?"

Mike turned, his hand about to turn the door handle of his boss's office, "Yeah?"

"Happy birthday kid."

The almost maniac grin on his associate's face told him that it had been a bad thing to say, but shrugged it off, thinking that he could go easy on the kid today. He shook his head slightly as Mike high-fived Donna, allowing himself a small smile.

"Harvey Specter showing emotion?" Donna said through the intercom, "What next? Wearing a party hat at a certain party tonight?"

He glared at her through the glass doors, she looking at him with her too-innocent eyes, "I'm paying you to work Donna."

"Don't change the subject Harvey."

"I want the deal points for the Montgomery file typed please," he said, giving her a pointed glare.

"Aye aye boss," she said, as she mock saluted him.

* * *

Please review! I want to know your thoughts because this is the first time I'm writing a Suits fic:)

Oh! And if you're on Twitter, could you guys follow me and follow you back! I wanna tweet Suits stuff, because I don't know anybody in this fandom yet! I'm ConfdBrunette.

Cheers,

CB


	2. Chapter 2

**A BIG thank-you to all those who favorited/reviewed/followed! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You know, I don't think I will ever get used to seeing Harvey not wearing a suit," Mike said, as he saw his boss enter the restaurant that Rachel had selected.

The closer was in khaki slacks and a dark blue Ralph Lauren polo t-shirt, his black coat draped over his left hand.

"What?" Harvey snapped, seeing both his associate and girlfriend look at him, the former's head tilted slightly to the left.

"Nothing," Mike muttered, "Just weird seeing you without a suit," he said, repeating his earlier statement.

"You don't need to worry how I look," Harvey said airily, "I can look good in anything," he finished, looking at Rachel for confirmation, who just rolled her eyes, but nodding her affirmation.

Before the associate could protest, Donna breezed in, holding a large box wrapped in bright blue shiny paper, complete with a darker version of the same colour for the bow.

"Happy birthday Mike!" She exclaimed, smiling at him as she handed him his gift, "Open it when you get home," she said, when he reached forward eagerly to rip the paper apart.

"Donna I think today is one day that I can do whatever I want," he pointed out, noticing the smile that she and Harvey shared.

"Listen to your elders Mike," Harvey said, rolling his eyes at his associate.

"So you're admitting that you're old then?" Mike retorted, a smirk forming on his face. Both Donna and Harvey narrowed their eyes at him, "You wanna say that again Michael?" Donna asked her voice syrupy sweet.

The associate backed off, "Nope. I'm good," he answered, albeit meekly, not wanting to be on the wrong side of Donna on his birthday.

Rachel spoke up, "Mike don't be an ass," Before she could say anything else, her eyes lit up. "Oooh! Here's the cake!"

"You're supposed to be on my side," Mike muttered, but brightened up considerably when the waiter set the square chocolate-fudge cake on the table.

Harvey rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day as he saw mike cut a small portion and taste the flavour.

"Okay, so this cake has a rich chocolate-fudge frosting and chocolate mousse on the inside oomph-" Rachel's speech was cut short because of the chocolaty substance shoved into her mouth by her boyfriend. He looked at her innocently "Its good isn't it?"

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, coating said cheek with chocolate, "Thanks babe."

"Oh my god. It's like chocolate heaven on my mouth," Donna moaned, as she took a bite of the cake, "Harvey you have to try it," she said, barely glancing at him as she took her second bite, moaning at the intense chocolate flavour.

His pants felt a bit tight, her moaning and the way she seductively ran her tongue across her lower lip to get the remaining crumbs. He blinked, shaking his head mentally focusing on what Mike was saying.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"I need to use the ladies room," Rachel announced after the four of them had finished the cake, their wine glasses nearly empty, "Donna, you coming?"

"I'll be back in five minutes, okay," Rachel murmured into Mike's ear, giving him a soft kiss. He nodded his head, trying not to blush, knowing very well that both Harvey and Donna were looking at them, the latter smiling and the former smirking.

Donna gave Harvey's hand a small squeeze before getting up and leaving with Rachel.

"I always wondered why women always went to the bathroom together," Harvey mentioned offhandly, taking a sip of his Scotch.

"Didn't you see what happened to Hermione when she went to the bathroom all alone, in the first year?" he asked, as if the answer should be obvious.

His mentor looked at him strangely, "Uhh...am I supposed to know the answer to that?"

Mike looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

"What?" Harvey snapped, getting defensive, "Don't stare like that at me. It's creepy."

"You haven't watched Harry Potter," Mike stated, his mind reeling with the fact that Harvey, _his_ Harvey hadn't watched a single Harry Potter movie, "Where have you been for the last twelve years?"

"Right here in New York, kicking ass," he answered dryly, "You can take your jaw off your ground now."

"Why does Harvey looked bored and why do you look so shocked?" Donna asked, as she and Rachel sat down, "What did we miss?"

"Harvey hasn't watched any of the Harry Potter movies," Mike stated, "It's sad."

"Not," Harvey retorted, a scowl on his face, "Nothing I do is sad. And I don't care if I haven't watched a goddamn movie which you're so obsessed about."

"You and Donna can join the two of us this Saturday," Rachel said, "Mike and I usually hang out at my place to watch a movie," she shrugged, looking at Harvey and Donna expectantly.

"And watch the two of you suck each other's faces again? I think I'll pass," Harvey muttered, still scarred from the encounter in the file room, that had occurred two days ago.

"It was one time!" Mike protested, Rachel blushing deeply. He had caught them in an extremely comprising position, her moaning, while Mike kissing her neck and she moaning loudly, his shirt undone.

Donna shoved Harvey in the ribs, "We'll be there Rachel, don't worry," she said, rolling her eyes at the closer who was wincing.

* * *

"I know that you and Donna are dating!" Mike blurted out, immediately clapping a hand to his mouth, looking at the closer with a wide-eyed look in his face.

Both Donna and Rachel had gone to the ladies room, _again_, and he and Harvey were standing on the sidewalk, waiting for them to come out of the restaurant.

"So?" Harvey questioned indifferently, slipping his arm into his black coat. "You're staring again, Mike," he stated patiently, buttoning up the coat, not even looking at his associate, "I told you its creepy."

"But, umm...I mean," Mike sputtered, "That's it? You're not going to deny it? No secrecy? Nothing?"

"Yes. No. No and what do you mean by nothing?" Harvey answered according to each question, looking at Mike.

"Nothing..I just thought," Mike muttered, taken aback by Harvey's nonchalance at the whole situation, "Are you guys having sex?" he asked slyly, smirking.

Harvey paled a little, "Okay. Let's get three things clear," he said, "One. We," he paused, motioning between them, "Are not girls. Two. This is not a sleep-over where we discuss our feelings," he said, dryly, "And three, I am never discussing my love life with you."

Mike mock saluted him, "Yes sir."

There was a moment's silence, before Mike spoke up, "You guys are totally having sex."

Harvey looked at him exasperated, "What is wrong with you?"

"Oh look, Ray's here," Donna spoke up from behind Mike, pointing at the black town car that was pulling up the curb, "Bye, Mike," she said, kissing the associate quickly on the cheek, "Happy birthday, once again."

After the two couples had bid each other goodbye, Rachel looped her arm around Mike's, the two of them walking in a leisurely pace to Rachel's apartment which was only a few blocks away.

"Harvey and Donna are totally having sex."

Rachel looked at him in amusement, "Uh yeah," she said, her voice in a 'duh' tone, "What did you think?"

"Who told you?" he asked her, accusation lacing his voice, "Because Harvey was suspiciously indifferent about the entire thing."

"Donna told me in the ladies room," Rachel stated, "Girls tell each other everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything. Down to the last detail."

"So, you guys ever talk about me?" he asked, grinning as he put his arm around her shoulder as she huddled closer to him.

"Mmmh," Rachel murmured non-commitantly, "I'm not going to answer that on the grounds that I don't want to," she teased, kissing his pouted lips softly.

"Totally unfair," he murmured between kisses, the two of them standing on the sidewalk, completely wrapped up in each other, stealing soft kisses.

"I'm gonna interrogate Harvey tomorrow," Mike muttered as the two of them resumed walking, "But somehow, I don't think I'll come up with anything."

"That's definitely true," she agreed, "He's not going to like it at all."

* * *

Three days later, Mike walked in on Harvey and Donna in the file room, making out like two teenagers. He had fled the scene, blues eyes screwed shut and muttering sorry over and over again.

And exactly an hour later, he sheepishly knocked the glass door of the closer to give him a case-related file, only to be greeted by a cocky Harvey, with a smirk on his face.

And when he had come out of the office, an embarrassed Donna had handed him a triple espresso as a bribe, promising to maim him if he even breathed a word to anyone.

He had only told Rachel about the encounter, of course.

* * *

**frm-jade: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it:)**

**Guest: Here it is! Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Thanks:) Really happy you enjoyed it!**

**HD lover: Here's part 2! Thank you:)**

**I'm planning to do a companion fic to this, but not sure when. I'll be leaving for vacation next week so, yeah. Anyway, I'll post when my muse tell me to!**

**Twitter: ConfdBrunette Tumblr: ConfidentialBrunette**

**Review! I'd like to hear your thoughts and suggestions:)**

**Cheers,**

**CB**


End file.
